


She Would Take What She Wanted

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tom Riddle Sr was under the influence of love potion and didn't consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Merope plans her escape.





	She Would Take What She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 12 prompt: potions
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/gGXzmAb.jpg)

It took Merope a few weeks with the absence of her brother and father to realise what opportunity she had. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't a squib, either. She found the tattered, old book on the floor in the corner near her father's cot where he'd never let her go before.

Inside were recipes. Recipes that would give her what she wanted. She wanted the love of that pretty Muggle boy and she would get it.

It took her over two months to gather all the ingredients but when she had she meticulously made the potion in the book that would make the Muggle love her. When it was complete she sniffed it herself, trembling with fear at what it might smell like. It smelled of cedar and camphor and horse and she was pleased.

She wrote a note for her father's return. She dressed with care and waited, knowing the boy would ride by eventually. He did. His dark hair shined in the sunlight, his horse snorted and chuffed. She hailed him and commented that he looked thirsty, offering him a drink. When he had taken it, she smiled. He carried her from there on horseback and she could smell the cedar and camphor on his clothes.

She never returned.


End file.
